Be Careful Of What You Say
by smscotty
Summary: Sam hears Dean talk bad about Sam to a girl. But, Sam doesn't know why Dean said those mean things. Sam tries to stay out of Dean's way and Dean can't figure out what is wrong with Sam. Dean has to fix what is wrong with his little brother.


I'm so happy because school was almost over for the day! I know I shouldn't be happy about it because I love school! I mean I'm Sam Winchester 'the geeky little brother' as Dean says.

But, right now I am excited. Dean said he saved up enough money to take us bowling later today!

We haven't done this in about 3 years. Even better I get to spend time with my big brother! I mean, he don't spend much time together now because Dean's getting older and is way too cool to be spending time with his little brother. Because I know Dean's  
cooler than me, but I love spending time with him. He's pretty much my best friend-not that I'll ever admit that to him!

It's still true, though. Maybe this will be the time that I show that I can be cooler. Then, Dean would spend more time with me and not think of me as his geeky little brother! I will make this day perfect. I can show him I'm fun to hang around.

/

 _FINALLY!_ I thought as I heard the last bell of the day ring. I raced out of my classroom and into the hall.

I immediately saw the back of Dean's head and went to race to him, but what I heard made me stop in my tracks and hide beside a locker where he couldn't see me.

I ignored all the other voices and focused on my big brothers voice and the girl he was talking to.

"I'm sorry, Kate. I can't hang out with you today."

"Why?" Kate whined, frowning.

"My dad is making me hang out with my lame little brother. Ugh." Dean says with a disgusted look on his face. "My little brothers _sooo_ needy, like, all the time. He's pretty much useless to me. I can't stand to be around him sometimes. I only  
/hang out with him because my dad make me watch him. I mean he is 12 years old! What 12 year old can't watch himself?"

Kate and Dean said there goodbyes and Dean went to the restroom, while I took it as a way to get out of the school and to the Impala and wait for Dean.

* * *

Phew! School is finally over! It's almost time to go to the bowling alley and hang with Sammy.

I'm actually really excited to hang out with my little brother. I mean we haven't been hanging out lately because I was busy helping dad with research on a hunt. Even though, I hate research!

I'm just glad I can hang out with Sam. The kid may be geeky but he is a lot of fun and I always end up having a great time with the kid. We joke and mess around and we have a blast.

Most people hate hanging out with there younger siblings, but I'm not most people. I would never tell Sam this but Sam is my world. He is my reason to live in the horrible world.

My dad doesn't even have to tell me to watch him. It's just always my job and I hang out with him because I love to. Not that Sam will ever know that either.

"Hey! Dean! Wait up!" Kate calls after me.

I turn my head and whisper a groan so she doesn't hear. I have to get to my little brother!

It turn my head back around and say, "Hey, Kate!" I fake my excitement. I'm mean she's really cute and I totally been flirting with her, but I really want to get to my little brother.

"So, Dean, I was thinking we could hang out later at my house?" Kate asked.

And then my lying skills kicked in and all the lies came out.

"I'm sorry, Kate. I can't hang out with you today." I say, in a fake sad tone and frown.

"Why?" Kate whined, frowning. Her happy attitude turning sad.

"My dad is making me hang out with my lame little brother. Ugh." I says, and give disgusted look to prove it. "My little brothers _sooo_ needy, like, all the time. He's pretty much useless to me. I can't stand to be around him sometimes. I only  
/hang out with him because my dad make me watch him. I mean he is 12 years old! What 12 year old can't watch himself?"

"Oh, that's to bad."

"Yeah." I say biting my lip to stop the smirk.

"Maybe some other time?" Kate asked hopeful.

"Totally!" I say and I smirk and she giggles. "Bye, Kate."

"Bye, Dean!" She says and walked away.

I run to the bathroom because I really need to pee before me and Sam go to the bowling alley. I can't wait!

* * *

As I waited I leaned against the Impala.

 _Did Dean really feel that way? Of course he did! That's why he said it! He didn't know I was around and that was his time to tell the truth. Ugh. I feel sooo dumb. How could I let this happen? I ruined Dean's life by being a needy brat. Who would ever want a little brother like me?_

I felt tears start to come in my eyes, but I quickly blinked them away before Dean came outside.

"Hey, Sammy!" Dean says walking towards me with a smile on his face. He really did looks happy. But, on the inside I knew it was just an act. Dean was faking. He was a good liar from the beginning and that's how I didn't see it. I will never be as  
/good of a liar as him.

Dean unlocks the car and we both climb inside. I'm going to try and not bother Dean as much anymore. So, I sit as close to the window and as far away from Dean as I could.

Dean seemed to notice because I saw him frown. I should have been better! Ugh! Why can't I be a good little brother?

"So... ready for bowling, kiddo?" Dean asked excitedly. I would've bought it if I haven't heard his conversation with Kate.

"I guess," I reply.

"'You guess'? What's the supposed to mean?"

"I mean we don't have to go bowling."

"What? Do you want to go do something else?" Dean asked.

"No, Dean. I'm saying the _we_ don't have to go." I say. "You can go do something else or take a girl bowling with you. I don't have to go. I'm old enough to stay home by myself. You can do what you want."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Dean says, putting his hands as a timeout sign. "Dude, where is this coming from? You've been excited about going bowling all day and now your not?"

"I'm just saying you can do what you want."

"Yeah, I am. I _want_ to hang out with you." Dean says.

"Yeah, sure you do." I mumble.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Are you okay, Sam?"

"I'm fine." I say. See bad liar, because I know Dean doesn't buy it for a second by the look on his face.

"Sammy, is someone messing with you at school?" Dean asked, with what sounding like concern. But, I knew it couldn't be right.

"No, Dean! Gosh."

"Sammy." Dean said in a warning tone.

"No, Dean! No one is messing with me at school! Gosh, it doesn't matter anyway." I whisper in the end.

"Of course it matters, Sam! Who's messing with you?"

"Dean, no one, okay?! I'm telling the truth!"

"You promise that you would tell me if someone or thing is bothering you?"

"Yes, Dean."

"Say it." Dean says firmly.

"I promise I will tell you if someone or thing was bothering me."

Dean took it. Hey, maybe I'm a better liar than I thought.

"Okay, then, let's go to bowling!" Dean says and smiles at me. I don't return the smile, instead I turn to face the window and gaze out of it. Out of the comer of my eye, I saw Dean's smile slowly fade to a frown. If I didn't know any better, I would  
/think that he really meant that frown.

* * *

Something is wrong with Sam. He won't tell me what, though. It's really annoying.

I've been joking with Sam all afternoon and Sam hasn't even cracked a smile.

"Sammy, are you sure you're okay, buddy?" I ask and went to ruffle his arm, but he dodged my hand. It hurt; a lot more than I thought it would.

"Sammy?" I ask, more concerned, now.

"Dean, I'm fine! Quit worrying about me!" I know he did his best to keep his voice down, not wanting to draw attention to us.

"I can't do that, Sam! You're my little brother. I'm supposed to worry about you!"

"Why? Because Dad says so!?" He couldn't keep his voice down anymore. Everyone was now looking at us. I quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the bowling alley. Sam struggled, but he quickly stopped when I tightened my grip.

"Sam, what's that supposed to mean? 'Because dad says so'? Tell me what's wrong, dude, please."

"Why do you care?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Because you're my little brother! I worry about you!" I growled. What part of this is he not understanding!?

"Yeah, sure."

"Excuse me!?" I yelled, feeling my anger rise.

Just then the manager walked out. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you have made a disturbance. I'm going to ask you two to leave."

"Fine! Whatever! That's a junky bowling alley anyway!" I yelled at him. I grabbed Sam's wrist and pulled him along. Sam didn't struggle against me. He probably felt guilty. But it was as much my fault as it was his. Why won't Sammy just tell me what's  
/wrong?

* * *

Dean unlocked the car and we both slid in. "I'm sorry." I say to Dean.

"Don't worry about it." Dean says, though, I could tell he was angry.

 _Great! More I could use to prove that I'm a terrible little brother. Ugh!_ I thought sarcastically.

We arrive at the hotel a few minutes later. It's been silent the whole way here. To be honest, it was a little uneasy. Dean is always talkative.

Dean unlocks the door and we both head inside. We both had an early night. We both took showers and brushed our teeth and went straight to bed.

* * *

 **The next day...**

Today I actually went to Sam's class to wait outside to see if anyone was messing with him. I don't know if I should be glad or not that I didn't see anyone doing anything. So, now, I'm still stuck not knowing what's wrong with him.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked me as he walked out of his classroom.

"I'm here to take you to the Impala. Let's go, squirt!" I say.

"You didn't have to wait for me, Dean."

"Maybe I wanted to, Sammy."

"Maybe Dad told you to wait for me." Sam mutters under his breath.

I was about to ask him what he meant by that when some called my name.

"Dean! Hey, wait up!"

I turned around and saw Blane running up to me and Sam.

"Hey, Blane." I say and smile. I resist to roll my eyes. I was really going to go back to the motel and convince Sammy to tell me what's wrong.

"So, I was having this party and my house because my parents are out of town. You can come if you want."

"I don't know, Blane."

"Aw, c'mon, Dean. Think about it. It'll be fun. And Kate's going to be there. You've. Even flirting with her all week. Just... think about it." Blane ends and runs to hang out with some other people.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sam's shoulders drop and lower his head. What was up with him?

"You okay, Sammy?" I ask and he completely changes his position to where he wasn't listening to our conversation.

"Peachy." He says and starts walking out he school and to the car.

For a short 12 year old, Sam can speed walk really fast. I had to jog to catch up with him.

"Dude, what's the rush?"

"Nothin'," Sam replied.

 _Sam is starting to really confuse me. Is he mad at me for some reason?_

"Sam, did I do something?"

"What?"

"Are you mad at me for some reason?"

"No, Dean, of course not!" He says, panicking a little.

"Dude, chill! I was just wondering."

We got into my baby and drive back to the motel.

We walked into the motel and I was about to tell Sam that we should talk. Unfortunately, Sam knows me too well and could tell what I was thinking.

"I have a lot of homework to do, Dean." Sam says and walks away and I sigh.

I started to watch TV and Sam started on his homework.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell me when your done geeking out and we can watch a movie together." I say and think that after the movie we will talk and he would be in a good mood.

There were a few minutes of silence when Sam decided to speak up again.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Sammy?" I ask, but turning my eyes away from the TV.

"You should go to the party."

"What?"

"Go to the party." Sam says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Who says I want to go?"

"C'mon, Dean."

"Maybe I want to hang out with you." I say.

"Yeah, right."

"Why? Why wouldn't I want to hang out with you?"

"Because I'm me, Dean! You geeky little brother who can't do anything!"

"Hey! Who said that?" I ask, angry now.

"You only hang out with me because Dad says so!" He yells at me.

"That's not true, Sam! I like hanging out with you." I yell back at him.

"It's not true, huh? How about we ask Kate, then!" He yells back and I saw the tears in his eyes.

I just stood there, frozen in place.

 _That's why he was so upset. I'm such an idiot! I didn't know Sammy was listening. Aw, man!_

"Just go to you dumb party!" Sam yells and runs to the room we share and slams the door shut.

I go to the door that was just slammed shut and knocked.

"Go away." I heard a hoarse voice say.

I ignore it and go in. I see Sam curled up with his head in his knees with his arm wrapped around them.

Then, Sam lifts his head up. He turned his head away from me and wiped the tears of his face wth the back of his hand. "I said go away!" Sam says more defensively and looked back at me to glare.

"I can't. I have to talk to you about something."

"About how useless I am?"

"No. And I don't want to every hear you say that again."

"Then what?"

"I just wanted to tell you that none of what I said was true."

"Yeah, right." Sam laughed without humor.

"I'm serious, Sammy. Kiddo, I only said that to get rid of her. I really wanted to go hang out with her. You never were meant to hear any of that."

" Because it's true. You seemed pretty serious about it."

"That's because I'm a great liar." I smirk and bump his shoulder with mine. "You know it's true."

"I guess your alright."

"'Alright'? I fooled you didn't I?" I say and laugh.

Sam would never admit it, but I saw him turn his head to hide a small smile.

"You didn't mean any of it? You really like hanging out with me? And not because Dad tells you to?"

"Of course I love hanging out with you. I wouldn't want to hang out with anyone else other than my geeky little brother." We both laugh. "So, are you done with your homework so we can watch that movie."

"I've been done with my homework for the last 10 minutes." Sam says rolls his eyes.

"Good! Now we can watch our movie, squirt."

We both got up and moved to the couch. Instead of one we decided to watch multiple. It was around 10 when I felt a shaggy haired head fall on my shoulder. I turned my head to see Sam fell asleep.

I smile and I carefully get up and put one arm under Sam's knees and the other under Sam's back and lift him to my arms and cradle him close to my chest.

I carry Sam to our bedroom. I lay him on his bed and pull his covers down and pull them over him. I move the bangs off his forehead and give him a small kiss on it.

"Night, Sammy." I whisper.

But, he didn't see the smile that appeared on his little brother's face or did He ever figure out what his little brother thought that night. About how Sam really did figure out that Dean cared and hung out with him. And not because their dad told him  
/to.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Yay! Happy ending! Please tell me who you like it. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
